Devious smirk
by LeRebelliousStage
Summary: Heartbroken Rosalie goes to Mystic Falls as she makes a deal with Esme to find Emmet, however she has to spend a week with Esme friend, Damon.
1. chapter 1

"Rosalie come out please"

Silence.

Esme sighed, she wanted to comfort her daughter and soothe her pain but she didn't know how. Not to mention, Rosalie never even opened up to her for _anything._

Things haven't been the same since Emmett disappeared on a hunting trip, leaving only a note that read:

 _I'm sorry Rosalie, it's over._ Rosalie was a mess, but she wasn't the type to cry for a man forever. Oh no, she just gets pissed off and goes berserk. Rosalie nearly ripped this house to shreds, if it wasn't for Renessme who asked her to stop.

Now Rosalie just stayed in her room, quietly fighting herself.

"We can leave this town.. I know a friend that can help you. He knows very much of heartbreak and betrayal"

Nothing.

 _One more attempt,_ Esme thought.

"If that doesn't work out, I'll help you find Emmett but you have to try for at least a week"

Rosalie slightly open her door, her gorgeous blonde hair was tangled and her sea blue eyes were filled with desperation.

"Fine, but you have to promise me"

Esme nodded.

"promise"


	2. ch2

Rosalie gazed at herself through her tiny glass hand mirror, _what was i thinking? Am i really that phathic that i'll agree anything to find Emmett?._ She slowly glanced at the shattered frame that had a picture of her and Emmett. She couldn't help but smile, she was so upset in this picture because she wasn't 'picture ready' , but of course Emmett was persistent and insisted she was beautiful no matter what. Looking back, he was always helping her to look past her insecurities and reassuring her she was still 'hot' and not just cause she was hot headed. She chuckled.

Rosalie put the hand mirror back inside her shelf. She couldn't just let go. It was so sudden and abrupt, it wasn't like him. She needed to confront Emmett...She needed closure...She just needed to know why? Why? why throw all of it away? All those decades wasted. All that love and moments thrown to the floor. Esme knows many contacts, one of them must have run into Emmett. She needed her help, whether she liked it or not. Alice, Jasper, and Edward all had their own lives to worry about. She'll meet this friend of hers, _i guess this is her own way of taking me to a therapist_ , Rosalie rolled her eyes.

She looked across her room and laid her hands against her hips. Shattered frames and Emmet now ripped clothes were all over the floor. Well _time to start packing_.

Hey guys i forgot how much i loved this idea. will continue it sorry for chapters being short!


	3. ch 3

Mystic Falls.

It had a better weather than in Forks, thats for sure, Rosalie thought. It was a small town, good for vampires. Esme held her hand tightly and had a big smile, "Thank you for coming Rosalie, I really think this will be good for you, plus it be nice meeting my friend again" .

"So this friend of yours, is he like one of us? You know _Vegan_ " Rosalie asked trying her best not to laugh _.Es_ me stayed quiet for a bit "His working on it, last time i heard".

 _Great, theres going to be lots of temptations here,_ Rosalie thought.

The car stopped, peeking out was a huge house, not as luxary as theirs but plenty of space. One thing for sure was, it was old. They both got out of their car and waiting outside the door, was a handsome man with deep blue eyes, and gorgeous black locks. Rosalie was unfazed though he was a vampire. Vampires were suppoused to be this gorgeous, how else would they lure their prey? But there was something that did peak her interest. It was his smile. It was that devious smirk, that sent her chills through out her spine.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Mystic Falls" He proclaimed.


	4. ch4

"Esme...ahh its nice to see you" the dark haired vampire embraced Esme, and a wide smile spread across her face "Damon its nice seeing you, i see you been doing well last time i saw you" .

Damon smirked "Well, lets just say i had a change of heart lately" he gazed over to an awkward Rosalie in the corner. "Ah, and you must be Rosalie i heard lots about you. Boy problems? " he asked bluntly, lowkey knowing that triggered her. However, Rosalie smirked back and replied " Well i did come here because I heard you had such _greeaat_ luck with the ladies hmm". She flipped her blonde hair, and stormed inside the house.

Esme sighed, "Damon, she is my daughter, be a little kinder, Rosalie really doesnt take kindly to sarcasm" . Damon raised his eyebrow "oh then she really will hate me " Esme shaked her head, chuckling. "Anywho, i know the real reason you bought her, the same reason you and Carlisle turned her into a vampire, being matchmakers didnt really work out in the first place huh" Damon whispered. Scratching his head, and sighing "But i owe you guys, for that one time, im not going to guarantee anything because im really over the fact of love, but i'll take her in for a week and try to let her forget about her little boy toy"

Esme, being the nice hearted person she was, let that last comment go. After all, this was Damon true nature, quite similar to Rosalie. Perfect match. Both so hard headed but deep down are one of the most sensitive people. "Well, take care of her good, it be good for both of you, and under no circumstance, dont kill each other"

Damon smirked "Of course, not entirely anyways". Damon bid farwell, and closed the doors. Turning around, was of course the cute blondie who made herself at home, sitting ontop of her luggage. "Well since we will be living together, there is going to be some rules" .

Damon raised his eyebrows in total shock _,Did this 5'4 vampire really took over his own house in a matter of seconds?_


End file.
